Polar Opposites
by peanut224
Summary: They were polar opposites. She was smart, and shy. He was wild and brave. Somehow, they made it work.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. Nada. Goose egg. Zero. Zilch. **

** THE BEGINNING**

Who was Cassandra Hughes? Most people didn't know her. Heck, to most people she didn't even exist. She remained hidden, not wanting to attract attention to herself. She was absolutely gorgeous if you took a look at her. But, Cassandra never showed that side of her. At home, she would wear crop tops and jeans or maybe even dresses. Out in public, she would hide herself in a baggy sweatshirt. "Shy," her mother would describe her. But, that wasn't the entire truth. Cassandra was afraid, afraid of meeting a nice guy, falling in love, and then being heartbroken. She had seen her older sister crying on their front porch after the man who claimed her sister's heart ran away on the day of the wedding. So, she hid herself so love wouldn't be a part of her life. If no one saw her, no one would fall in love with her right? That was what she convinced herself.

Cassandra did make a few friends. It's hard to go through Hogwarts without being seen by at least one person. Alyssa Johnson was one of her best friends. They acted more like sisters. They told each other everything. They both could write a whole biography about each other. Alyssa was more outgoing than Cassandra. Alyssa would play Quidditch or go to Hogsmeade while Cassandra would sit up in the Ravenclaw dorm and listen to her iPod.

Music was Cassandra's escape from the world. An escape from the depressing news the Daily Prophet wrote about the killings of the war. She would scroll through playlists everyday after class. The muggle invention was probably her most prized possession.

Meanwhile, Sirius Black loved the spotlight. The Marauder was probably the most handsome person in Hogwarts. He would have been the second if James had not been obsessed with Lily Evans. Like Cassandra, Sirius didn't want to fall in love. Every week, he had gone out with a different girl. He honestly wasn't looking for a girlfriend. So he left each girl broken hearted and each girl still wanted him.

**Cassandra's POV**

I woke up as the sunlight beamed through my window. I looked at my alarm clock. 8:52 it read. Shit. The drive to King's Cross Station takes forever from where I live. I got ready, but I couldn't find my bag. It seemed like ages but I finally found it. I ran downstairs. "Mom, I'm going to be late! Hurry up!" She appears around the corner and gives me a strange look. "Sweetheart, let's just apparate." I mentally slap myself and link arms with her. In a split second we arrive to the station. We both run into the barrier. Here we are, standing on platform 9 3/4. I spot Alyssa. "Bye," I mumbled to my mom. She gave me a quick hug and kissed me on the forehead. I walked over to Alyssa.

"Cass, this is our last time boarding the train! Can you believe it?" Alyssa was always peppy. I opened my mouth to respond, but she looked me up and down and cut me off. "When will you ever get out of that sweatshirt? Unbelievable."

"Love you too," I said while rolling my eyes. She wanted me, no expected me, to dress like she did. Alyssa always wore stilettos.

We picked up our baggage and headed to board the train. But, as soon as I picked mine up, Sirius Black rammed into me. After I hit the ground, I sat up. I hid the palms of my hands in my sweatshirt, so only my fingertips were showing. He held out his hand to help me up. I didn't take it.

"Sorry, love. Marauder business."

"It's okay," I mumbled, tucking a strand of hair behind my ears.

"Wow, you're almost pretty."

I gathered my things, and moved around him.

"I didn't catch your name," he yelled after me. Too late, I was already on the train.

After ten minutes, I couldn't find Alyssa's compartment. I sat in an empty one. I put on my headphones and blasted the music from my iPod. I sang along.

_Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain_

_I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days_

_She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones_

_It seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone_

_And I'll be gone gone tonight_

_The ground beneath my feet is open wide_

_The way that I've been holdin' on too tight_

_With nothing in between_

_The story of my life I take her home_

_I drive all night to keep her warm and time_

_Is frozen _

_The story of my life I give her hope_

_I spend her love until she's broke inside_

_The story of my life _

_Written on these walls are the colors that I can't change_

_Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage_

_I know that in the morning now_

_I'll see us in the light upon your ear_

_Although I am broken my heart is untamed still_

_And I'll be gone, gone tonight_

_The fire beneath my feet is burning bright_

_The way that I've been holdin' on so tight_

_With nothing in between_

_The story of my life I take her home_

_I drive all night to keep her warm and time_

_Is frozen _

_The story of my life I give her hope_

_I spend her love until she's broke inside_

_The story of my life _

_And I've been waiting for this time to come around_

_But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds_

_The story of my life I take her home_

_I drive all night to keep her warm and time_

_Is frozen_

_The story of my life I give her hope _

_I spend her love until she's broke inside _

_The story of my life _

_The story of my life_

_The story of my life _

_The story of my life_

The headphones were soon yanked out of my ears. I turned to see Sirius Black staring at me.

"You're a pretty good singer."

"Thanks, I guess."

"So tell me. What is your name?"

"C-"

All of the sudden, Alyssa walked in the compartment.

"Cass, where were you? You were following me for one second, and when I turned around, you were gone." She, then, turned to Sirius and asked him, "Why are you here?"

"I was just leaving. Bye Cass." And with that said, he left.

"Don't call me that!"

That name was already stuck.


End file.
